borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Патчи Borderlands 2
Обновления (патчи) содержат изменения, которые сохраняются в системе и загружаются только один раз. Вы можете скачать последнюю версию обновления, перезапустив Steam. Все обновления являются накопительными: вам нужно лишь установить самую последнюю версию, чтобы получить все обновления. Обновление v1.5.0 (от 19 апреля 2013) Общее *Добавлена поддержка и совместимость для предстоящего контента, включая скины для персонажей, которые можно разблокировать, играя в Poker Night 2. *Исправлена ошибка, когда емкость банка и инвентаря могла быть превышена. Это изменение предотвращает добавление дополнительных предметов в банк или инвентарь, пока емкость ниже максимума - предметы не удаляются принудительно. %) *Добавлен просмотр премиальных скинов, доступный при использовании станции настройки внешности, чтобы игроки могли видеть то, что они собираются приобрести до покупки. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игроки могли иногда стать неуязвимыми при использовании навыка восстановления здоровья Сирены. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки не могли выбрать новый скин, полученный с использованием SHiFT-кода при создании персонажа сразу после принятия кода. *Игроки теперь могут использовать букву «С» в имени игрока, не вызывая оверлея "Загрузка персонажа", появлявшегося при запуске новой игры. Задания * Fixed issues with the following missions that could cause players to get stuck or not be able to complete them: ** Bad Hair Day ** Best Minion Ever * Fixed a bug that could cause the "Wildlife Preservation" mission boss to sometimes continue fighting after the encounter in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode. * (Captain Scarlett DLC) Fixed an issue that could cause Scarlett to not drop Scarlett's Greed in the fight with Roscoe. Снаряжение * Fixed a bug that caused the player's grenade count to not be saved properly if they were using a Grenadier class mod. * Fixed a bug causing Seraph items of the day to incorrectly be capped at level 55. * Rebalanced the Gunzerker's Titan class mod to be more in line other Gunzerker class mods. * Fixed an issue where the Evolution shield could incorrectly list a Recharge Delay of 0.00 seconds. * Fixed audio from Impact shields not playing when connected to another player. * Fixed an issue causing audio distortion in some cases when a transfusion projectile got stuck inside an object. Обновление v1.4.0 (от 02 апреля 2013) Общее *Добавлено новое прохождение «Величайший искатель Хранилища». Доступ к нему можно получить после прохождения основных заданий в режиме «Истинный искатель Хранилища» и получения 50-го уровня! В этом режиме вы всегда будете начинать с задания Зачистка Айсберга в локации Южный Шельф. При этом вы всегда сможете сбросить прогресс прохождения, не теряя при этом ни оружие, ни уровня, ни навыки. В этом прохождении враги значительно сильнее, однако и трофеи выпадают соответствующие. Появилась совершенно новая редкость добычи для игроков высокого уровня. *На черном рынке появились новые предметы: ** Одна модификация для каждого вида боеприпасов, по цене 50 ед. эридия за каждую. ** Еще две модификации инвентаря, по цене 50 и 100 ед. эридия соответственно. ** Еще две модификации банковской ячейки, по цене 50 и 100 ед. эридия соответственно. *Максимальное количество эридия в инвентаре увеличено с 99 до 500 единиц. *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к «вылету» игры в начале или при загрузке карты. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой администратор сервера становился неуязвимым, если его воскрешал клиент, который отключился во время воскрешения. *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к «вылету» или «затормаживанию» игры во время боя с 6НК-3Р. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой звуковое сопровождение приступа ярости Жестокуса не выключалось после смерти врага. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой навык шизострела «Не снижая обороты» действовал неправильно. *Закрыта область рядом с кораблем Железяки, куда можно было упасть и не выбраться. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой сирена могла воскресить игрока и сделать другого игрока неуязвимым. *Исправлено искажение звука, связанного с турелью и навыками Экстона. *Критические попадания в недомерков теперь фиксируются правильно (дополнение «Мистер Торрг»). *Крыс-воров больше не пускают в бар Пита, так как посетители очень обеспокоены ростом числа краж (дополнение «Мистер Торрг»). *Исправлена проблема с достижением "Темные делишки", когда покупка иногда могла не засчитываться (дополнение «Капитан Скарлетт»). Задания *Исправлена проблема, когда игроки могли оказаться не в состоянии получить награду за выполнение задания, если оно было выполнено, но не закрыто перед выходом из игры. *Исправлена ошибка в «Бойнях», при которой раунд не заканчивался поражением, если единственный выживший выходил из игры. *Термитаж стал дружелюбнее и теперь не отказывается играть с пользователями (дополнение «Сэр Хаммерлок»). *Исправлены ошибки, которые мешали выполнить следующие задания: **Заповедник **Таинственные Болезни **Да Будет Свет (дополнение «Капитан Скарлетт») **Не ешьте на ночь овсяное печенье (дополнение «Мистер Торрг») Снаряжение *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки могли сильно увеличить урон, используя особенность штурмовой винтовки Врагобой. *Клиенты теперь видят в сетевой игре взрывы, созданные ракетами Разрыва. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой реликвии не показывали индикатор предпочтения. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой оружие E-tech не наносило повреждений шарам «Раз-два-бум» мехромантки *Серафимские товары из дополнений «Капитан Скарлетт» и «Мистер Торрг» сделаны более мощными. *Исправлены модификаторы класса, которые повышают навыки Экстона "Град металла", "Штурм" и "Быстрая подзарядка", которые не функционировали должным образом. *Исправлена ошибка с ракетомётами Владоф, из-за которой игрок мог получить неограниченный боезапас для любого вида оружия. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на карточках оружия не отображалась информация о расходе боеприпасов. *Модификатор класса Вундеркинд для Мехромантки теперь корректно увеличивает скорость перезарядки. *Исправлена ошибка, связанная с тем, что звуков от пользователей со щитом Трутень не было слышно другим игрокам из команды. *Скорректирован модификатор класса Мехромантки Милашка, теперь он правильно увеличивает здоровье команды. *Модификатор класса Убийца Терраморфа для Зер0 больше не дает бонусы шизострела. *В торговых автоматах Торрга теперь продается легендарное оружие с уровнями выше 48 (дополнение «Мистер Торрг»). *Снайперская винтовка Французский Друг и трансфузионные гранаты больше не вызывают искажение звука. *Установлена цена на щит Эволюционатор от Ансин, чтобы игроки могли его продать.  Дополнение Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt (от 15 января 2013) Обновление v1.3.1 (от 09 января 2013) *В режиме Steam's Big Picture добавлена поддержка ввода текста с помощью геймпада. *В дополнении «Капитан Скарлетт» исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игрок мог застрять в задании «Ой». *Жестокус больше не может восстанавливать вражеские щиты, хотя это было довольно забавно. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой оружие в левой руке шизострела при использовании навыка Gunzerking наносило больше урона, чем задумывалось. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой дробовики не получали в полной мере бонус усиления от навыков и предметов. Обновление v1.3.0 (от 13 декабря 2012) *Исправлена ошибка, при которой подсказка «Использовать» исчезала слишком рано. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой строка «Критический урон» появлялась в описании оружия, не влияющего на критический урон напрямую. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой отметины от пуль исчезали на 30 кадрах в секунду. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой головы для сирены и мехромантки из дополнения «Месилово Торрга» не работали должным образом. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой профиль не мог быть сохранен должным образом, если при запуске игры произошла ошибка чтения профиля. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой восстановление профиля могло запуститься без необходимости. Дополнение Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage (от 20 ноября 2012) Обновление 1.2.2 (от 15 ноября 2012) * Исправлены ошибки, приводившие к тому, что некоторые достижения засчитывались в шкалу заполнения других достижений. В результате шкала заполнения некоторых достижений может уменьшиться, но набранные очки перейдут в другое достижение (верно только для очков, полученных после обновления 1.2.0). Обновление 1.2.1 (от 14 ноября 2012) *Исправлена ошибка, при которой максимальное количество банковских ячеек ограничено 14, а не 16. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игра вылетала во время выполнения задания «Суперпревращения». Обновление 1.2.0 (от 13 ноября 2012) Информация: *Исправлена ошибка, при которой станции мгновенного перемещения из дополнений исчезали при загрузке сохраненной игры. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не могли подключиться друг к другу, если недавно один из них использовал дополнение, которого нет у другого. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок не мог взять предмет, если рядом другой пользователь подобрал несколько предметов. *Исправлена ошибка в интерфейсе предметов, возникавшая в том случае, если быстро листать список вниз с помощью колеса прокрутки мыши. *Улучшено качество рендеринга жидкостей с помощью PhysX на высоких разрешениях. *Улучшена поддержка NVIDIA 3D Vision. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой у клиентов в сетевой игре не работала «Инверсия руля при реверсе». *Исправлена ошибка, при которой сбивались настройки сортировки предметов, находящихся в рюкзаке героя. *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к зависанию или вылету игры после уничтожения Мастера Джи Непобедимого в дополнении «Капитан Скарлетт и ее пиратское сокровище». *Исправлены ошибки, приводившие к тому, что ход выполнения заданий отображался неправильно. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой текущее задание из дополнения менялось на название задания из основной игры. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок терял еще не полученные награды при переходе из обычного режима в режим «Истинный искатель Хранилища». *Добавлено окно с подтверждением открытия золотого сундука в Убежище. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой в Сердце Пустыни – Бесплодных Землях появлялось задание, которое нельзя было получить. *Частично восстановлены игровые данные игроков, у которых самопроизвольно сбросились профили. Чтобы восстановить данные, загрузите персонаж, в главном меню выберите «Продолжить», а затем, после того, как попадете в мир игры, выберите «Сохраниться и выйти». Повторите эту операцию для каждого из ваших персонажей. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой навык «Анархия» мехромантки терял уровни в сетевой игре. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки застревали в режиме прицела в режиме «Борьба за жизнь». *Исправлена ошибка, при которой задание «Про запас!» работало некорректно после сброса заданий. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой очки навыков сбрасывались при загрузке персонажа. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой неправильно определялся уровень заданий и врагов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой перезарядка оружия «Тедиор» давала персонажу бонусы «Щит-усилитель» за каждый патрон, оставшийся в обойме. *- Дополнительный урон от «Щитов-усилителей» теперь поделен между всеми снарядами, которые вылетают за один выстрел. * Изменен баланс «Трутня»: **Увеличена задержка при перезарядке ** Значительно увеличена скорость перезарядки ** Снижен эффект «Усилить урон» * Из рейдовых боссов дополнений в нормальном режиме больше не выпадают кристаллы серафимов. * В нормальном режиме снижен уровень боссов дополнений. * Исправлена ошибка, позволявшая бесконечно набирать уровни в одном из дополнительных заданий Крошки Тины. * Увеличен уровень здоровья Терраморфа, Вильгельма и Синего. * В баланс внесены дополнительные изменения. * Исправлены проблемы, которые не позволяли завершить следующие задания: ** «План Б» ** «Заповедник» ** «Суперпревращения» ** «Спасение животных: пища» ** «Человек, что хотел быть Джеком» **«Знакомство с Джеком» ** «Где ангел не решится сделать шаг» ** «Война кланов: конец трейлерам» ** «Война кланов: первое место» ** «Пожиратель живоглотов» ** «Один раз Мясник - всегда Мясник» ** «Любительское видео» ** «Защищенная удача» ** «Мы будем рады вам: Чаепитие» ** (дополнение «Капитан Скарлетт») «Свобода слова» Обновление v1.1.3 (от 25 октября 2012) *Добавлен параметр, разрешающий отображение текстур низкого качества. На компьютерах с большой производительностью можно отключить его, чтобы не видеть подгрузку текстур. *Добавлена возможность сброса достижения после выполнения 85% всех достижений из основной игры, не связанных с определенными территориями. Уровень и бонусы достижений сохранятся, но сами достижения будут сброшены до нуля; их можно будет перепройти, чтобы повысить уровень и бонусы. Выполнить сброс можно из вкладки «Достижения»: если персонаж отвечает требованиям сброса, вы увидите кнопку внизу экрана. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой файлы сохранения были помечены как «только чтение» и не записывались на диск. *Улучшена производительность игры в дополнении «Капитан Скарлетт» при включенном PhysX (качество «Среднее» или «Высокое»). Обновление v1.1.2 (от 17 октября 2012) *Исправлена некорректная работа программы при запуске с неподдерживаемыми параметрами. Дополнение Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty (от 16 октября 2012) Обновление v1.1.1 (от 11 октября 2012) *Изменена работа с сохранениями профиля. Обновление v1.1.0 (от 09 октября 2012) *Исправлены ошибки вывода списка друзей на экран Logitech G19. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой загрузка сохранения с максимальным количеством боеприпасов и реликвией «Запас» приводила к потере боприпасов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой список вещей игрока в торговых автоматах становился короче на одну ячейку. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой иконки любимого оружия и мусора иногда пропадали при быстрой прокрутке списка вещей. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой два игрока застревали в белой коробке, когда одновременно пытались перейти на другую территорию, и один из них находился в транспортном средстве. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки иногда оказывались в разных местах карты после перехода на другую территорию. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой сообщение «Покидает команду!» иногда появлялось без имени игрока. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой туман войны на мини-карте не исчезал при загрузке сохраненной игры клиентом. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игра вылетала в случае выбора пункта меню с клавиатуры после игры на геймпаде. *На вкладку достижений добавлена категория «(не открыто)» для тех достижений, которые не были найдены игроком. *Исправлена редкая ошибка, при которой программа запуска вылетала при использовании геймпада. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой траектория пуль некорректно отображалась на машинах клиентов. *Исправлены скрипты в задании «Не причинять вреда». Игроки, которые не могли выполнить это задание, теперь смогут это сделать. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки, играющие по локальной сети, вылетали в главное меню при потере связи с серверами Steam. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой щиты, отнимающие здоровье игроков, не всегда показывали, сколько здоровья они отнимают. *Теперь список вещей не будет перематываться на самый верх после использования модификации внешности. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой клиенты и сервер видели разные станции быстрого перемещения. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой приходилось перепроходить 5-е уровни достижений снова и снова. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки теряли третью или четвертую ячейку для оружия. *Теперь игрокам, у которых не осталось места в инвентаре, разрешено торговать при условии, что они обмениваются одинаковым количеством предметов. *Дополнение Mechromancer Pack Обновление v1.0.3 (от 27 сентября 2012) *Исправлена ошибка с пропуском записей в журнале заданий. *Исправлена проблема с внезапной потерей сохраненных игр. Обновление v1.0.2 (от 25 сентября 2012) *Исправлена ошибка с торговлей за отрицательную цену. *Исправлена ошибка с бонусами за оформление предварительного заказа. *Устранена проблема подключения к игре при использовании маршрутизаторов с ограничениями по портам UDP. Обновление v1.0.1 (от 20 сентября 2012) *Незначительные исправления. Категория:Borderlands 2